1. Field of the Invention
Broadly, the subject invention relates to a support system for a heat exchange device such as a steam generator. More particularly, it relates to a support system for a J-shaped steam generator for use with a liquid metal-cooled nuclear reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The steam generators used to transfer energy from a liquid coolant (typically liquid sodium or a liquid sodium-potassium mixture) to water are key components for the successful operation of a liquid metal fast breeder reactor (LMFBR) power plant or other liquid metal cooled power source. There are three major designs of steam generators which represent the state-of-the-art of current U.S. technology. These major designs are the helical steam generator, the duplex tube with expandable shell and the J-shaped steam generator, by which latter term is meant a steam generator having a curved or bent section at one end, typically at the top.
A prototype J-shaped steam generator has been designed for use in an LMFBR. A number of problems with the prototype design have been identified as a result of testing and further analysis. Accordingly, it is desired to provide design alterations to the manner in which the prototype J-shaped steam generator is mounted to improve its safety and performance.